Warrior without a cause
by LadyCrime
Summary: The war had effect her badly. She didn’t talk only when she needed to. Her smile was gone just like the spark in her eyes. Mad-Eye said she was a warrior without a cause now. He had seen in before and knew she was lost now...


**Warrior without a cause**

_There can be no triumph without lost._

_No victory without suffering._

_No freedom without sacrificing._

It was the night before the final battle. The howl order where sitting in the kitchen working on the plan. Everybody where shouting about the plan. Some say it was right. Others thought it was wrong. The plan was to distract Voldemort so that Harry could attack. There was only one problem. The one that will distract Voldemort will not survive…

Hermione sat in the corner of the kitchen. She didn't listen to the shouting people in front her. Her mind was somewhere ells in the past to be exactly. She thought about her childhood. It was al so easy then. There where no problems or wars. How she mist that feeling of innocent. Now that her parents where dead and her house was distort. It al happened so fast that she didn't had the time to cry for them. They where buried and a minute later she was fighting with the bad guys again. It was not fare but she didn't complain about it. The war had effect her badly. She didn't talk only when she needed to. Her smile was gone just like the spark in her eyes. Mad-Eye said she was a warrior without a cause now. He had seen it before and knew that there was nothing that could help her anymore. She was lost…

'I don't want to lose someone again' Harry screamed to Snape. Hermione waked up out of her memories and looked up to him. She saw her best friend standing there with his wife Ginny next to him. He had grown and lost so much but he had love. She knew he will be alright with Ginny by his side. The same thing was for Ron. Her other friend hoe stood next to his sister and his wife Luna. They will al be alright. She was sure of it…

'I will do it' she said when everybody was talking to Harry. For a second she thought nobody heard her but then Harry looked at her. 'What do you mean?' his voice was shaking. Hermione stood up and walked to the table. 'I don't have a reason for not doing it. You guys have someone that you love, to take care off. I know you love me and I love you all. But its time to do my last offer' and she looked at them al. Some cried or had tears in there eyes. Others just tried to be strong and had a sad smile on there face. 'But I can't life without you Hermione' Ron said 'where am I without my Mione?' Tears run down his cheeks. She walked to him and took his hand. 'You will be just fine Ron. I will always be with you. Even when you are old and sitting with Luna in a room full of children and grandchildren. I will be there' and she gave his hand to Luna 'take care off him for me'. Luna looked at her with her dreamy eyes and just smiled at here like she was a angel. Hermione turned to the crowd 'I will always be with you even when I'm dead. So what's the plan?'. They explain what the plan was and what she had to do. How to save the world and kill herself…

Then it was time to say goodbye. Many told her not to do it and prayed for a wonder that she will survive. She hugged them al and said they will just see what will happen. When everybody got to there bedrooms there was only one person left. Draco looked at her with his grey cold eyes. 'Why?' was al he asked her. She sat down and looked in his eyes. There she saw pain and anger. 'Because someone have to do it' she said never breaking the eye contact. He smirked at her 'but why you?'. She saw another emotion in his eyes: fear. 'Everybody ells have someone. I'm just like Mad-Eye said a warrior without a cause' and she stood up 'find Pansy after the war and live a life with love Draco…'

Hermione left the room and walked to her room. She laid down on her bed with her eyes looking at a photo on her nightstand. It was from her with her parents when she was only six years old. She smiled while her parents give her a kiss on each side of her cheeks. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. Soon she will be with them. After a few moments of think she stood up. Taking a paper and a pen. She sat at her desk writhing her goodbye letter…

_My dearest friends,_

_When you read this I'm gone and the world is save again. You will be free of fear, pain and lost. Celebrate your freedom and don't cry for me. I'm in a good place now watching you from above with a smile on my face. Watching you grow old and having children of your own. I will be there even when you can not see me. I will take care of you and your children. And when you walk down a bookstore you may see me there with my nose in a book for a second. Then you will know I'm there. So go on with your life and live a life with love. I be there always._

_I love you all,_

_ Hermione Jane Ganger_

She looked at her letter and put it in a envelop. Then she cast a spell on it when she is gone it will be next to the photo on her nightstand. When she was done she stood up and looked out of her window to the stars. 'Fly into the stars, fly to the second one and straight on till morning. There is a boy that never grows up' she said to herself. How she wished she could go there to Neverland. Many time's she had read the story's and only now she wished she could go there. She looked al night at the stars till the sun came up and it was time…

The battle had started on Hogwarts ground like planned. Many man and woman had died because they stood against her. Then she stood on her place just a few meters from Voldemort. It was time to finish it…

'He oldy' Hermione shouted at him. He looked at her with his red snake eyes. The first time she saw them she was scared now there was only hate. She walked to him. 'You know they say that I'm brightest witch in centuries' she said to him getting closer 'maybe even smarter and stronger then you Voldie'. His red eyes became darker and he was lifting his wand to her. 'I don't think a mudblood can be stronger or even smarter then me' he said to her shouting a killing curs et her. Hermione took a step a side when a new curs was after her. She knew this one will kill her so she shouted true the field 'HARRY NOW'. And before she died she saw his down fall…

People where cheering and crying from happiness. They where free again and they new it was for good this time. Yet Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Luna and the rest from the order where sad. They lost there best friend and the brightest witch that ever lived. They all went home to give Hermione the funeral she deserved…

After the funeral Harry and Ron went upstairs to her room. Nobody bin there after the finale battle. They walked into the room. Everywhere where books and they smiled to them selves. Then Ron notches the letter next to the photo. He picked up the letter and together they read the last words of there best friend…

Years came and go. Harry and Ginny grow old together and had 3 children. Three boys: James, Sirius and Arthur Potter. Ron and Luna had one girl with the name Hermione Jane Weasley. They all where happy and in love. Only when they walked by a bookstore they saw a girl with fuzzy brown hair and her nose in a book. That will lift her head and smile at you. It always happened in a eye blink but then they remember that she was watching them. Forever and always…

* * *

Nothing belongs to me and I hoped you liked it Xjes Lady Crime


End file.
